


A Bitter Pill Indeed

by canettealonzo



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Inappropriate Humor, Jealousy, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canettealonzo/pseuds/canettealonzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in my "Diamond In The Rough" Universe.</p><p>Hawke notices Anya grumbling about Orana, a slave elf that they rescued while looking for Hadriana. Hawke decides to take the matters on his own hands and that was when Isabela came in and started to make up titles for her latest Friend Fiction. Varric joins in, Anya joins in and Aveline groans.</p><p>Got a question for me? A request? Ask me: http://ask.fm/antoinettealonzo</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bitter Pill Indeed

Hawke didn't understand why Anya was being difficult. She was acting just like Fenris about the whole Orana issue which made the whole trip back a pain. _For the love of Maker, I gave the poor woman a job. It's not like she's still a slave._ Hawke thought as he heard Anya grumbling for the hundredth time since they got back from the Slaver's Holding Caves. _That's it! I've had enough of this!_ Hawke thought as he suddenly grabbed Anya and slammed her to the wall of Varric's suite. They were waiting for the others to arrive for the Wicked Grace night.

 

"Woah Hawke!" Varric exclaimed, surprised at the way his friend was acting.

 

"What the hell is your problem?" Anya spatted at Hawke as she struggled to get free from his hold.

 

"Wrong. The question is, what is _your_ problem. You've been muttering, grumbling and cursing for the past few hours. So what is it really, Boots?"

 

Anya scoffed. "Ha. Why don't you ask your pretty new elf."

 

"Why would I? Oh no. Wait. Don't tell me. Are you jealous Boots?" Hawke raised an eyebrow

 

"Me? Jealous? Of that blonde haired, green eyed elf. Ha. Never."

 

Hawke laughed and released her.

 

"You _are_ jealous!"

 

"I am not. Why ever would I be-" Anya couldn't even finish what she was saying as Hawke suddenly kissed her. _Maker I want to kill him and kiss him at the same time._ Anya thought as she kissed him back. Hawke wrapped his arm on her waist and pulled her closer as his other hand cupped her chin to deepen their kiss. She moaned and Hawke stopped. He looked at her eyes and grinned.

 

"Hmmm. Maybe I should make you jealous more often." He said, trailing a finger on her lips.

 

Varric cleared his throat.

 

"Hate to interrupt but I think mama bear Aveline doesn't approve." He said, pointing Aveline who had her arms on her hips.

 

Isabela chose that moment to saunter in the room. She took one look at Hawke and Anya then smiled.

 

"Damn. I just missed something, didn't I?" She asked, putting her arm on Aveline's shoulder.

 

"Get your hands off me whore."

 

"Oh please miss cranky pants. What's wrong? Still pinning away for that dark haired guardsman?"

 

Aveline smiled and said "None of your business miss no pants."

 

Isabela laughed and turned her attention back to Hawke and Anya.

 

"Hand me a quill and parchment Varric." Isabela said and Varric did as she asked.

 

"What're you doing Rivaini?" Varric asked as Isabela started to scribble in the parchment.

 

"A just had a brilliant idea for a friend fiction! Look."

 

Varric started to read and his mouth formed a letter 'o'.

 

"What title should I use Varric?"

 

"Hmmm let me think. What about 'Behind Closed Doors: The Kink In Our Link.'"

 

"Or how about 'A Beautiful Bind: Bonding Over Bondage'?"

 

"Nah Rivaini, now this one is perfect. 'Leathers, Feathers or Tethers?'"

 

The two burst out laughing.

 

Anya rolled her eyes and said "You might as well call it 'Our City of Chains: Harnessed in Hightown'."

 

Hawke pulled Anya tightly against him. "No Boots. I think I prefer 'When We're Stuck," He paused and then tightened his grip on Anya. "We Might As Well Fu-"

 

"Don't you dare Seth Eddard Hawke." Anya stopped Hawke and slapped his arm.

 

Varric and Isabela suddenly looked up to were the two was, not expecting what they heard.

 

"Eddard?" Varric said chuckling.

 

"Well that was unexpected." Isabela said and shrugged.

 

Hawke huffed and finally let go of Anya to take a seat. "Well let's start playing then shall we?"

 

"We're still waiting for the others _Eddard_." Isabela teased.

 

"Nah let's start playing before the cards shrivel up and die." Varric said and then added "Or before _Eddard_ here starts burning our asses. Whichever comes first." Varric laughed and Hawke grumbled.

 

Aveline rolled her eyes and huffed.

 

"Who's the one grumbling now?" Anya whispered to Hawke as she took the seat beside him.


End file.
